Castle: Catherine's return
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: Castle is solving a murder that he witnessed but at the same time being seduced in a cat and mouse game when Catharine returns. Rated for strong sexuality, language, and violence
1. Chapter 1

Castle was working awfully late with Kate and was

very exhausted and went home. Castle went home

and got whiskey out of his out of his refrigerator

and drank a little and looked out the window and

saw that a man and a woman were fucking each

other very roughly. Rick couldn't take his eye off

of them as the woman was bouncing very heavy

and slamming down on his cock. Rick recognized

the woman as Catherine, she used to fuck with

that police officer Nick. She continued to fuck

him thrust after thrust as Rick continued to drink

whiskey out of his glass looking at them.

Moans and groans echoed the house as

both fucked harder and rougher.

Catherine tied him up bounding

to the bed then licked the belly

then sucked his cock very hard,

Rick somewhat liked what he saw.

Suddenly Catherine took a ice pick

and started to stab the man

over and over, and blood was spattering

all over the blankets. Catherine looked at

Rick and Rick hid around the corner.

As Rick was hiding Catherine smiled

and said "see you tomorrow detective

Rick Castle".


	2. Chapter 2

The next day...

Castle got call saying that his neighbor

has been murdered so he came over right

away. When he went over, the murder wasn't

a pleasant slight. The man was stabbed 158 times,

the murder weapon was a ice pick.

He was told to report this to Kate once

his report was finished.

When he got to Kate office he sat down

and told Kate what he saw at the seen

of the crime. After he had his say Kate said

"Oh by the way, I wanted you to come over

here because we had a eye-witness", "what

eye-witness?" Rick asked. "Show the lady in"

said Kate, Rick was shocked to find out to

see it was Catherine Tramell. "Hello detective

Rick" Catherine greeted him, "do you two know

each other" asked Kate. "Lets just say Rick liked

looking at me once" Catherine answered. Rick

didn't know what Catherine was going to say about

that night he witnessed her killing the man.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate questioned Catherine saying,

"did you know the man the was murder?".

"Of course, I was fucking him every night"

said Catherine; "alright, what else do you have

got to tell me than you were fucking him?" Asked

Kate. "Someone was watching us fuck from a

window next door". "Really who?" Asked Kate

out of curiosity. "It was a man who likes to drink

and watch others fuck especially out his window

but didn't see his face. The way he look at me

he had a look of envy like wanted to fuck me

and kill the man I was having sex with" said

Catherine smiling at Rick. "Did you see anything

happen Rick?, you live next door" asked Kate.

"No" Rick lied, "then we'll have to find this person

that was watching you two" said Kate. Catherine

said before going out the door "oh by way detective

Kate, he was murdered after I left" then she left.

Kate said "come on Rick we have mystery solve,

Rick left the room outside saying "what the fuck

have I got myself into".


	4. Chapter 4

Later...

Castle found out were Catherine lived

and payed her a visit. Catherine invited

him in saying "did you want to fuck me

in bed detective?", "not really" said Castle.

"Then why did you lied to detective Kate"

Catherine asked, Castle had no answer.

"You like looking at me don't you?" Said

Catherine getting closer, "you like to fuck

with people's fucking heads don't you?"

said Castle. Catherine kissed long and

passion and said "you miss the feeling

of being fucked, don't you detective Rick?"

Catherine said smiling. Castle grabbed her

both kiss hard and rough.

Later...

Castle was on top of Catherine

both were fucking very hard

as they were moaning and groaning.


	5. Chapter 5

In the shower the hot water

ran down their prone naked bodies

as Castle lifted Catherine's leg and

lift her ass, he sucked and licked

her neck then thrusted his cock

in harder as she moaned gripping

the she shower door.

Later...

Both were in blood and she was licking

sucking on his cock, Catherine moan while

sucking on it as Castle moaned and groaned.

He was on top holding her wrists down

fucking her hard and violently.

He licked sucked her breasts very

rough, she licked roughly on his

shoulder and bit his ear.

She moaned louder and

louder then he pulled out and

started to get dressed.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

said Catherine, "this was a big mistake

I have to go" Castle said leaving.

As he left she smiled and said

"Probably sooner than you think"


	6. Chapter 6

Castle woke on the next morning,

he couldn't sleep last night as he

drove to work. When he got to his

office he noticed that Catherine was

talking to Kate. Castle walked in and yelled

"what the fuck are you doing here";

"someone had sex with her last night

and he could be the killer" said Kate speaking

for Catherine. "Do know the name of name of

the man that fucked you" Castle asked

Catherine; "No" replied Catherine.

"Bullshit! Then why the fuck are you here"

yelled Castle; "he left his pen" said Catherine

holding a pen. Castle dropped his papers as he looked

at the pen knowing that it was his.

"Anything wrong" asked Catherine;

Castle didn't say anything and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Immediately Castle went back to the neighbors

house were the murder took place only to find Catherine

there. "What the fuck are you doing here!" yelled Castle

at gunpoint; "I was only returning your pen" said Catherine

putting the pen back in his pocket.

"What did the killer do before she killed him?" she ask

while unbuttoning his shirt then taking off her panties.

"She fucked him" he said; "really I thought never ask"

she said pushing him against the wall the kissing

him roughly and deep then he roughly kissed back.

Castle nibbled and violently sucked on breasts, Catherine

moaned in pleasure as he held her tight by waist.

She wrapped her legs around him and stroked hard

and deep as she ripped his shirt open scratching him


	8. Chapter 8

Castle and Catherine were under the blankets

naked kissing, sucking, and licking each other.

Catherine climbed on top of Castle and licked

his lips and licked his ear as she stroked him,

they both were moaning and groaning very loud.

"Kate is the one" she said kissing him deep;

Castle grabbed her wrist and roughly turn her

over and fucked her very violently and shouted

"The fuck is that spouse to mean!". "Kate is

the murderer" she said licking his neck;

he fucked faster saying "what proof have you?".

"That pen, it's not yours. it's hers" she said sucking

His collarbone; at that moment Kate was banging on

the door for Castle to open up because she had a warrant

to arrest Catherine dead or alive. "Save me!" yelled Catherine

as Kate broke down the door; Castle took his gun and shot her

12 times then yelled "freeze mother fucker!". Kate said as she was dying

"Rick, she's the killer. Don't listen to her, she is a lair". At that

moment Catherine shot her in the head then threw the gun

out the window. 10 police officer's came in the room and saw Castle with

a gun and arrested him immediately. Catherine passed Castle by saying

saying "Castle, you truly are a dangerous man and I'm really going to miss

you, goodbye detective Rick Castle". "YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

yelled Castle; "lock up his fucking bastard" a officer said. But Catherine

got away with the best selling novel of all time "how a detective gets

away with murder".

THE END


End file.
